


Theme Song

by WrenBaker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carry On My Wayward Son, Crack, Humour, theme song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenBaker/pseuds/WrenBaker





	Theme Song

“Have you ever noticed that we have a theme song?” Sam asked randomly, he was sitting on his bed in a crappy motel room.  
Dean was flipping through their Dad’s journal and he looked up to stare at Sam, his face was twisted in confusion. “What the hell are you talking about?”  
Sam put down his .45 and sat further forward on the bed, rumpling the covers as he did so. “I mean we have a theme song that you know, represents us”.  
When he saw his brothers continued look of disbelief he went on “look at it this way there’s this one song that just follows us around, whenever we’re about to do something important, like fighting a big-bad mofo it plays. It’s even in Chuck’s books, that the song plays in the background and that its pretty much our theme. He even said as much last time we talked to him.”  
“Okay let’s say you’re right; say we do have a theme song. What is it?” Dean asked, still disbelieving but curious despite himself, he even put the journal to one side.  
“Wayward Son by Kansas” Sam answered, looking back down at the gun that he had discarded. He didn’t remember when he had tossed it down on the bed, but he must have.  
“Really? Not Highway to Hell? Not Rock Bottom? Not I don’t know the Looney Tunes theme? Freaking Wayward Son?”  
“I don’t know it kinda makes sense, it does sort of fit us”  
Dean considered this before nodding, his head titled slightly to one side. “Fair enough.”  
They went back to their mutual tasks and thought nothing more of it, even as the ‘theme’ played quietly on the radio.


End file.
